I'm With You
by Veggie-Babu-chan
Summary: One of the Sailor Senshi is going through a crisis. So she spills to the first person who will listen, a person she doesn't even know..


A/N: Wuzzup PEO-PLE!!!!! I have FINALLY gotten a fic out! *hears a bunch of "yay" & "bout time"s*. I kno, I kno. Well anywayz, this is a song fic. It's a Sailormoon x-over, but I'm not gonna tell ya what it's a x-over with. *covers ears as a bunch of "WHAT?!"s are screamed at her* Ok, I'll tell you somethin', I dun own it. *"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!"* ^ ^;; Uhh, sorry? Once again, anywayz, You'll pretty much figure out who the SM person is by the 5th sentence and if not that, then the 6th. The song, for those of you who don't kno, is Avril Lavigne's. It does not belong to me! (wish it did, tho. ) Well, on to the fic! ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Oh, WAIT! This is important. This fic is dedicated to one of my bestest best friends, Laurie!!! You see Laurie, aka Mihoshi-chan, ish the one other person who loves this character (almost) as much as I do! (hee ^ ^v) And thinks she MUCH better than the "so-called" strongest senshi. I LOVE YA, MIHOSHI-CHAN!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm With You  
  
*I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here,  
  
By now.*  
  
A girl with long blonge hair sat down on an old, wooden bench. She needed to get away. Away from that thing people called her life. Her life basically sucked. Cursed and (allegedly) destined to never fall in love. Having to protect a person she was sick and tired of protecting. Ok, that was a little harsh. It wasn't Usagi's fault she was always getting targeted by the enemy. Life just couldn't get any worse.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*There's nothing but the rain  
  
No foot steps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's,  
  
No sound.*  
  
Oh, she just HAD to jinx it. Out side in a downpour like this, she was so gonna catch a cold. And then Artemis would scold her, and she'd probably if the enemy attacked. It would just be sooo like them, if they attacked while she was sick. But, oddly enough, she didn't give a damn.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home*  
  
She was supposed to be at a Senshi meeting just a bought now and, although her brain told her to go, her heart and feet wouldn't let her. She wanted to be found by someone. Anyone!!! Wouldn't the Gods just let her have this one wish?!  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
'Oh my Gods.'  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you. (Mmm, hmm)*  
  
She looked up to see a man with poker straight black hair, which went to his shoulders.  
  
"Umm, sure, no prob," she replied, scooching over a bit.  
  
They just sat there for about two minutes. Then she sneezed.  
  
"Bless you," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, sniffing a bit. "So. What are you doing out in this weather?"  
  
"I could ask you the same, at least I'm wearing a coat," he stated. That he was. A long, black trench coat. All she had on was a thin red tanktop and a pair of black dress pants.  
  
"Just. thinking."  
  
*I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody her,  
  
I know.*  
  
"You?"she asked him again.  
  
"Pretty much the same," he replied. "Life's hectic, isn't it?"  
  
She laughed. "You have NO idea!"  
  
"Bet I have a better one than you," he smirked.  
  
"Have you ever been killed? More than once? More than twice?" she questioned.  
  
"Nah, but I've been obsorbed," he retorted.  
  
"Never had that done to me," the blonde stated. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Like Hell. What's dying like?"  
  
"Boring. It was strange the first time. It would be nice if the Gods just let me die and stay dead."  
  
*Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And knowone likes to be,  
  
Alone.*  
  
"Life's a bitch." he mumured.  
  
"And then you're suppose to die, and stay die, but nooo, my life is just too entertaining too let end now! I'm sure there's plenty of other guys I could fall in love with, then get my heart broken by," she assured (herself mostly) sarcastically. "You ever been in love?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then you know how I feel. Or, at least, a tenth of what I feel. Here's my advice, as the Goddess of Love, don't fall in love. It's a waste of time, life, and spirit," she stated.  
  
He chuckled, "You got that right."  
  
"My name's Minako, by the way. Minako Aino, but you can call me Mina-chan," she said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Juunana-gou," he replied, shaking it with his own.  
  
Mina's left brow rose, "You mean, as in, the number?"  
  
"Yea," he responded seriously. "Gotta problem with it?"  
  
"Nope, I've heard weirder," she told him.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Eudial."  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home*  
  
He laughed. "What in the Hell kinda name is that?!"  
  
"An evil one, what kind is Juunana-gou?" she asked.  
  
"A good one," he countered.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"So. Have you ever saved the world?" he questioned.  
  
"Several times. You?"  
  
"Nope, but I know a few people who have."  
  
"Do you have any family?" she asked.  
  
"A sister, she's my twin. And a niece, her daughter. You?"  
  
"A mother, whom I dispise. Step-dad, whom I detest. And then there's my cat Artemis, whom I love."  
  
"That's nice," he nodded.  
  
"Yea. Would you mind if I called you 'Juu'?"  
  
He shrugged, "Don't care."  
  
* It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you.*  
  
"Isn't life really confusing?" 'Juu' asked.  
  
"They do it to spite us," she answered.  
  
"Who?" he inquired.  
  
"The Gods. We're like toys to them. 'Specially my mother," she half scoffed, half chuckled softly.  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"My real mother, Aphrodite. She just loves playing with mortal hearts and thoughts. But she knows her limits, she's not bad or anything," Mina explained.  
  
"Your real mother is the Goddess Aphrodite?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Duh, did you think I was kidding when I called myself the G.O.L.?"  
  
"G.O.L.? Oh! Goddess of Love, I get it."  
  
"See she was my mom in my past life, back when my name was Venus."  
  
"Venus? As in Kin-sei? The PLANET?" She nodded. "Pfft, and you say my name's weird."  
  
"Hey!" she said, slapping his arm playfully. He laughed. He had a great laugh.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
*Yeah, yeah.  
  
Oh!  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
YEAH.*  
  
She sneezed again.  
  
"You're gonna catch a cold," Juunana-gou stated.  
  
"Well, thank you, Señor Obvious," she replied dully.  
  
"Do you like ramen?" he questioned.  
  
"It's my FAV!" she repleid happily. Then she got suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's really cold out here, my house is near by, and I'm pretty good at cooking it. Actually, it's the only thing I know how to cook."  
  
"Are you. Inviting me out on a date?" she asked, raising her brow yet again.  
  
"No, it's just dinner. If we happen to have sex afterwords, so be it," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Minako laughed. "That is my absolute favorite American film. Sure. And if you try anything funny, I'll just have to S.I.N.G. for you. And trust me, I'm pretty good at it."  
  
This time it was Juu's turn to laugh. "Ok, let's go."  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I, *  
  
They both began to walk off the brige. Suddenly lightning struck a near by tree. Mina yelped, jumping back about two feet, and grabbed Juunana-gou's hand.  
  
He smirked at her. "Scared of lightning, are we?"  
  
"No, we're not," she snapped crossly. "But on the rare occation when it strikes TEN FEET AWAY FROM ME, I tend to get a bit jumpy.  
  
His smirk broadened. "Then you won't mind if I hold on to this, just in case it happens again?"  
  
He held up her hand. She blushed. Thank the GODS it was dark out. She nodded her head.  
  
"Let's go then," he smiled.  
  
Then they continue to walk toward his home, hands intertwined all- the-while.  
  
*I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm with you.  
  
Oh, I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ya-ta! So? How id you like it? Or did you not like it at all? Not to sound Marc Anthony here, but I NEED TO KNO!!!! Ok, for you dubbers out there who don't know who Juunana-gou is, he is the one and only, second most gorgeous guy from DBZ; ANDRIOD 17!!!!!!!!!! ^ ^v He is my man, and I love him. I know there aren't really many Juu-kun/Mina-chan fics out there, but there are a few!!! Go and look for them! SHOO!! Go and look for them NOW!!!!!  
  
My next song fic, that I am currantly working on, is a BtVS (B/S ALL THE WAY!), and the song will also be Avril Lavigne. Well, cyaz!  
  
~VBC~ 


End file.
